1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing terminal, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent trend of promoting computerization of information makes information processing apparatuses including printers and facsimiles used to output computerized information and scanners used to computerize documents indispensable. Such information processing apparatuses are frequently provided with a capturing function, an image forming function, and a communication function, and other functions, thereby serving as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) available as a printer, a facsimile, a scanner, and a copier.
On the other hand, the recent sophistication of mobile phones promotes the spread of mobile information processing apparatuses (hereinafter, referred to as “mobile terminals”), such as smartphones and tablet terminals, having information processing functions equivalent to those of personal computers (PCs). Such mobile terminals frequently include interfaces, such as a touch panel, a global positioning system (GPS) function, a velocity sensor, and a wireless communication function, and are available for various uses depending on functions of software programs. Thus, such mobile terminals may be used as a display panel used to operate the information processing apparatuses described above.
In terms of security, such a recent information processing apparatus performs login authentication of a user with an integrated circuit (IC) card or the like. If the login authentication succeeds, the information processing apparatus displays an operation screen and allows the logging-in user to perform an operation permitted for the user. There has been developed a method for detecting, even when a mobile terminal is used as a display panel of an information processing apparatus as described above, a success of login authentication of a user and displaying an operation screen displayed on the information processing apparatus on a display unit of the mobile terminal (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-064030, for example).
Such an information processing apparatus that requires user authentication displays an operation screen used by an authenticated user. While the user is logging in, other users cannot perform operations. The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-064030 does not consider the case where, while a certain user is logging in, other users perform operations on the information processing apparatus.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing terminal, and an information processing system that enable a plurality of users to perform operations in parallel on an information processing apparatus that requires user authentication.